1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connection that can be readily and effectively mounted to a circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connector is temporarily retained on a circuit board by means of positioning pins integrally formed with an insulative casing thereof or by means of board locks integrally formed with a shielding member thereof. The connector is permanently fixed to the circuit board by soldering contact elements thereof to the circuit board. The soldering process is a high temperature process which causes damage to the positioning pins and thus decreases the mounting stability of the connector on the circuit board. The board lock, although being made of metal and thus having no such stability problems, causes damage to the circuit board when forcibly inserted through holes defined in the circuit board.
Thus, it is desirable to have an electrical connector which can be readily and effectively mounted to a circuit board without damaging the circuit board or sustaining damage to itself.